GreenSleeves
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: Karkat takes Nepeta's friendship for granted, will he regret it in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Green Sleeves**

**Chapter 1 An Annoying Freshman**

…**Be Karkat Vantas…**

Ugh, you shouldn't have done it, you shouldn't have helped that annoying as freshman out, she had been following you around all day because of it…thinking you were now her friend or something, it kind of pissed you out, just because you had helped her find her classes didn't mean you two were now best buds. You couldn't take it anymore…

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" you snapped as you quickly spun around on your heals now facing the short girl who simply shook her head with a toothy smile. You groaned loudly, some people in the hallway turned and stared but you didn't give a fuck. "Look kid, I'm very busy and I can't have you following me around all the time, I mean Jesus Christ you must have a class to go to or something!"

Your eye twitched a bit, she just kept on smiling, this chick just didn't know when to quit. "You're funny Karkitty" she giggled softly, you slowly started to grind your teeth together, you hated that nickname, it was just plain disgusting, I fucking put you on edge whenever she said it. You felt hot, you guessed your face was probably burning up either from embarrassment or anger, you weren't completely sure yet.

You took a deep breath, counted to ten, and tried to calm yourself down, a tactic in which you had learned in anger management class. "Look…what the hell is your name again?" you raised an eyebrow at the annoying trollette. "Nepeta!" She beamed the same annoying smile still plastered on her face, it kind of made you want to hurl, how could someone be this enthusiastic and happy all the fucking time.

"Whatever, look Nepeta…I have a lot to do, maybe you should go find someone else to bug- I mean hangout with!" You turned around again and started for the main office, the vice principal had asked you to pick up some papers, and you would be damned if you didn't get to them because of some stupid love struck little girl.

"Let me just hang out with you for a little while longer! Puuurease Karkitty?" you groaned feeling a small tug on your lanky arm. "Alright fine, but on one condition" you rolled your eyes, you couldn't believe you were giving in, you definitely had more back bone then that!, but you had to admit you pitied the girl.

Nepeta looked up at you with wide hopeful eyes and smiled, You sighed, "Don't call me Karkitty anymore, if you can do that…then…you can hang out with me" you grumbled, the words hang out tasted like vinegar coming out of your mouth. You quickly covered your eyes blocking out the sound of the girl's high pitched squeal of joy.

"Oh thank you Karki- I mean Karkat!" She hugged onto your arm and looked up at you with a toothy grin. You tried your best, but you just couldn't stop the small blush that spread its way across your cheeks. "Yeah Yeah, Whatever" you mumbled before shaking the girl off of your arm and continuing to the office where you were sure there would be a peeved vice principal waiting for an explanation on why you were late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Sleeves**

**Chapter 2 Unrequited Feelings**

…**Be Nepeta Leijon…**

A couple of days had gone by; you still hadn't left the cancer's side. You were starting to grow feelings for other, his angry rants made you laugh, everyone else probably thought he was some anger issued freak, but you liked him, and even though you were pretty sure he didn't have any feelings for you, yours continued to grow.

You stood by his locker, something you had started doing recently. You had only been waiting for five minutes at the most, but it felt like hours. You stood on your tippy toes trying to look over all the heads of the taller students, but it really didn't make much of a difference, you were just too short, you had learned to live with your height, but sometimes you just couldn't help but wish you were a bit taller.

"Karkat!" you beamed seeing the annoyed looking teen. You quickly moved out of the way allowing the boy to put his things in his locker. "What took you so long?" you tilted to your head quite curious to know what the other had been up to. "I had some extra work to finish" he simply grumbled giving a small shrug as well. "Oh…well if you say so" you shrugged, he was there now, that's all that mattered to you.

"So, I was thinking would could go see a movie this weekend or something" you blushed a bit, by no means were you asking the other on a date, but you couldn't help but wonder what it would be like going on a date with the cancer. "I don't know, I have a lot of school work to finish" it sounded as if the boy was speaking through gritted teeth, was he that annoyed with you?

"Puuurease? I'm sure it would be fun" you grasped onto the bottom of angry looking teen's shirt and stuck your bottom lip out in a small pout. The boy sighed admitting defeat, you grinned, the battle was over and you had won. VICTORY!

"So what time should I pick you up?" the Cancer asked flatly, you scrunched up your nose in deep thought creating small wrinkles on your forehead. Karkat watched you bemused. You smiled at the other's expression before blushing a bit, "What?, doesn't everyone have a thinking face?" you blinked innocently, he only snorted in reply.

You sighed and went back to thinking about the time, "I guess I would saaaay 4ish?" you looked up at the other who only nodded slowly and stared straight ahead before walking towards the exit door. You quickly hurried after him, once you had caught up your grasped onto his arm and hugged onto it like you normally would, but to your surprise the other didn't let out so much as a groan.

"Are you alright Karkat? You're acting really strange" you stared at the other who seemed completely distant today. Why wasn't he throwing a fit about you hugging his arm, or whining and complaining about going to the movies with you? This wasn't like him at all. "Karkitty?" you grinned using the nickname you knew he hated, but he continued to stare off into space. You quickly raised your hand and snapped your fingers in his face, which seemed to bring the boys out of his thoughts and back into reality, because he scowled and grumbled an assortment of cuss words under his breath.

"So what were you thinking about?" you raised an eyebrow, "Not going to the movies with you! That's for sure" his face was starting get red again. "You were thinking about going to the movies with me?" reverse psychology never worked on you, even as a child you were too smart for that kind of thing. "I said I wasn't!" he roared and crossed his arms. "Or is that what you want me to think?" you giggled softly and winked at the other causing him to bite on his tongue in attempt to hold back all the curse words he probably wanted to spit at you.

The two of you were in front of the school now, you could see Karkat's ride coming towards you. "So tomorrow at four?" he sighed softly, you nodded enthusiastically. You wanted as the Cancer scrambled into a vehicle and slam the car door behind you. You laughed softly before sitting on one of the school steps and waiting for your own ride to pull up.

…**Be the Cancer…**

You had just finished typing out a two paragraphed complaint about Nepeta and your plans for tomorrow to your best friend who wasn't even there. You decided to just log off and wait for your so called best friend to answer, but you couldn't wait, you needed someone to talk to…NOW.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: HEY FUCKASS

TA: what ii2 iit kk?

CG: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME BEFORE

TA: iim kiinda bu2y at the moment..

CG: WITH WHAT

TA: …Gue22

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FILLING BUCKETS AT A TIME LIKE THIS

TA: at a tiime liike what?

CG: READ THE GINORMOUS PARAGRAPH AT THE TOP FUCKASS

TA: oh congrat2 kk, ii thought for 2ure you would be alone and miiserable for the rest of your pathetiic liife, but iit look2 liike you got your2elf a date.

CG: FUCK YOU

TA: maybe after I'm done filling buckets wiith the 2chool's cum 2lut

CG: YOU SICKEN ME

TA: love you two

CG: FUCK ASS YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO HELP ME OUT HERE

TA: ju2st go and have fun, who know2 maybe thi2 will be good for you

CG: FUCK IT WHATEVER

TA: can ii go now?

CG: SHITY BASTARD SOME FRIEND YOU ARE, GO BACK TO FILLING YOUR STUPID ASS BUCKETS NOOK SUCKER

TA: Alriighty Later2

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

You groaned loudly and tilted your head back resting it against your chair. Maybe Sollux was right, maybe you should go and just enjoy your time with that annoying freshy, she honestly wasn't that bad, maybe you would even had fun. You sighed softly, you couldn't remember the last time you had fun, you use to think it was pointless, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

…**Be the Leo…**

From the minute you got home you had been giddy with excitement, you just couldn't contain yourself. Tomorrow you were spending the day with none other than Karkat Vantas. You rolled around on your bedroom floor tangling yourself in a heap of yarn in the process, but you could care less. You weren't really sure what to do, you had thought about picking out some cute clothes for yourself, but then you reminded yourself that you weren't going on a date, then again it wouldn't hurt to look nice.

You shook your head at the thought and slowly stood up untangling the yarn from around your shoulders and head. Once untangled you pounced on your bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling and letting your mind wander. You couldn't remember the last time you had felt like this before. This feeling was strange, whenever you saw Karkat you always felt so warm and fuzzy inside, you didn't know why you just did. You would kill to know how he felt about you, but maybe you were better off not knowing. You shrugged at the thought before rolling over onto your tummy and laying your head down.

You were a bit warn out from all the excitement and decided that now was a good time to take a short cat nap. Afterwards you could log onto pesterchum and tell your best friend Equius about everything that was going on. You were pretty sure he was curious, especially since the last thing you told him was that you had a crush on a certain anger issued teen, and that was probably a couple days ago, your best friend was probably dying of anticipation, but he would just have to wait a little while longer, a girl needs her beauty sleep after all.


End file.
